daughter of the dead king
by Daggerandcloak1513
Summary: 16 years after Arthur's supposed death his daughter finds a man in the woods who claims to be Arthur Pendragon the king of Camelot. Being redone. In need of a beta for more info go to last chapter uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After the battle of Camland Gwen told Guise that she was pregnant she was going to tell Arthur after the battle to lift his spirts from the deaths of his men. But since he had died there was no way to tell him.

Sometime later she gave birth to a girl she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and she had strong magic. After the battle of Camland Merlin didn't come back but Guise told Gwen how Merlin had saver Camelot and Arthur many time so she repealed the ban on magic now everyone lived in peace. The princess grew and so did her magic.

Chapter one

It was a sunny afternoon, Andrea Pendragon had spent all morning talking with the Knights about King Arthur and his best friend Merlin.

Percival put his hand on Andrea's blond haired head and spoke with pride "your father was the greatest king this land has ever known. Your a lot like him, he would be proud." Perusable looked into Andrea's blue eyes and smiled.

Andrea sighed.

"How we go and visit his grave. It's been a while."

She nodded "just let me go tell my mom so she knows where I am."

"I'll wait by the gate."

Andrea turned and ran back into the castle but when she asked her mother she was met with a hostile response.

"Absolutely not!" Shouted queen Gwenaveir.

"But why not?!"

"They never found his body, his saposid grave is nothing more than a rock in the ground!" Gwen replied sitting down on her bed.

"Is that why u never visit anymore?" Andrea asked upset.

Gwen turned her head in the opposite direction "this discussion is over. Go to your chambers and stay there!"

Andrea was furious. She turned and stopped out of the room, but instead of going to her room she went and met Persable at the gate with a smile on her face.

"I'm guessing she said yes?" He asked.

"Yup" she replied very pleased with herself "I just have to be back before dinner."

"No problem " he held a hand out to help her onto her misty white hours.

They trotted until they reached the forest then slowed to a walk to enjoy the fresh air.

Arthur's grave was next to his father, Uther.

They dismounted and walked over to the grave stones. Andrea got to her knees and put a yellow rose next to her father's grave.

She closed her eyes as the wind blew in her face and made her golden hair flow. She imagined him standing there in front of her smiling. Of course she never knew what her father looked like, all she had was what people told her.

They stayed a while and Persable told her stories of how they fought side by side.

"We'd better get you home before your mother realizes you're gone" ha said with a grin.

Andrea spun around in surprise.

"Please! Your father was always sneaking out and you get the same look in your eyes as he did when he was up to something" he was still smiling with amusement.

Andrea smiled, happy to hear she took after her father in many ways.

She was the first female knight and she could take down 3 full grown men at once.

The path they were taking home cut through a thick part of the woods and there were dirt walls on ether side of them.

Andrea saw an apple tree and gasped with delight then trotted over and dismounted. She picked the biggest apple and took a huge bite then started chewing and occasionally groaning with pleasure.

Persable dismounted and walked over then picked an apple for himself.

Just as he bit into it there was loud shouting coming from the pot of walls on both sides. Bandits. They ran down toward sir Persable and princess Andrea.

"Run Andrea!" Called Persable.

Andrea mounted her horse and pulled her sword from the saddle, then galloped down the path.

There was a woosh sound and a cry of pain coming from her horse. She jumped and took off running toward the trees.

Several of the bandits chased her, one with a bow. The bandit fired at her but missed.

When the bandits were right on her heels she spun around and stabbed one through the heart. The other two attacked. Fending off two men at once was no biggie but this was her first real fight and they were aiming to kill.

Eventually she took care of them too. Andrea picked up the bow and tied the quiver of arrows to her shoulder.

She had no idea where she was and she couldn't hear the battle. So she started walking.

There was a rustle in a nearby bush. Andrea grabbed an arrow and aimed it where the noise came from.

"I know your there! Come out or I'll shoot!" She called , hoping it was just an animal.

There was another rustle and Andrea released the arrow. It shot through the bushes and there was a cry of pain, but not from any animal.

A blond haired man fell out of the bushes and on the ground, an arrow in his left shoulder. But he was no bandit, he was covered with dirt and blood, he had no weapon.

Andrea put her bow down and ran over.

"Hay, are you alright? Sorry I shot you, I thought you were a bandit."

He opened his eyes slightly and looked into hers.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ugh, A-Arthur." He ground then passed out


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for taking your time to read my story I realize that I did not do a disclaimer on my last chapter oops *laughs nervously* any who I would like to give a shout out to for being our first and only follower. So yeah I hope to post once a week from now on but we will see. I have all the way up too chapter 8 done I just have to find time to post it. And really quick I would like to give a shout out to my master I mean friend Kiah she wrote the first two chapters of this story to get me started.

Disclaimer: This is very hard to say but I don't own Merlin *cries in corner*

chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was getting dark, Arthur was still unconscious, his shoulder was still bleeding, and Andrea had no idea where she was or what happened to Persivle.

"Ugh" Arthur groaned as he tried to sit up, still confused about what was going on.

"Hay, don't move" she urged as the scooted closer to him.

"Who are you?" He managed to say before wincing in pain.

"My name is Andrea. I'm The Queen's daughter and princess of Camelot." She replied.

"who Gwen?" he asked

"uh yeah"

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and even more confusion.

"But that's not possible" Arthur assured, sitting up and leaning against a log behind him. "I saw her just the other day right before-" he froze. Then grabbed his chest as if looking for a handle. He looked down and ripped open his shirt but all that was there was a scar that appeared as though it had been there for years.

"Hay are you okay?" Andrea asked looking concerned.

Arthur stood up quickly and started turning around frantically, trying to figure out what was going on.

Andrea stood up and reached out a hand but Arthur spun around and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where am I?! He shouted

Andrea was shocked.

"Tell me!"

Finally she snapped out of it "I don't know, I was separated Persivle when-"

"Persivle?"

"Yes, he's a-"

"I know who he is," he said quickly. "We have to find him"

Arthur turned and started to walk in a random direction but Andrea grabbed his arm.

"You're in no condition to travel! If it's that important then you wait here while I go find him. "She said as she pushed him back on the log. "Okay?"

He sighed "fine, but be quick "

Andrea dashed off without another word.

She was searching the the woods for almost half-an-hour before she saw him in the distance.

"Persivle!" Andrea shouted.

He turned and when he saw her he ran and grabbed her arms with a worried look.

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yes but I can't even imagine what your mother would do to me if you got hurt." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt but I found this guy in the woods and he's pretty banged up. He said he's name is Arthur and he knew you."

"Can you take me to him?"

Andrea nodded "he's this way"

She turned and started walking.

They reached where Arthur was in about 20 minutes.

When they came into view Arthur stood up and looked at Persivle, he was different. He had scars on his face and arms and he looked older.

Arthur wondered how much had happened while he was away even though he had no idea how long that was.

"Persivle it's me Arthur-" he began.

"Who are you, really? I'm not amused by your jokes about being Arthur. He was the greatest king this land has ever known. If you think you can trick me your wrong. Arthur has been dead for 16 years!"

Arthur was shocked and sad that he didn't recognize him.

"If you really are Arthur prove it"

Arthur though for a moment and then said "Merlin has magic "

"That's just a rumor going around, but he disappeared after Arthur died so no one can really ask him to confirm that"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" Arthur was mad now "I've been unconscious for the past 16 years! I woke up in a cave two days ago and the last thing I remember was dying from being stabbed by a sword and then Merlin grabbing my sword and killing Morgana! But who cares if I'm confused about not having any idea what is going on or who to go to! In fact, I think I'll just live out here in the woods! Everyone already thinks I'm dead so what's the point in going back, I'm sure I'll figure out how to survive out here alone!"

And with that Arthur turned and began to walk clumsily away.

"Your not going anywhere Arthur " he lowered his sword and whispered for Andrea to do something.

She pulled a tub out of her satchel with a thin needle in it.

Arthur turned back to argue but Andrea had already aimed and stuck him in the neck with the blow dart.

Arthur stumbled a little but was still managing to stand. Persivle ran over and grabbed Arthur before he fell over. Arthur shook his head as his vision blurred and he tried to struggle.

"Your not well Arthur" he said as he slowly lowered him to the ground "I always knew you were still alive "

Arthur went limp as he drifted of into unconsciousness.

"Okay I'm completely confused right now. Who is he?" Andrea asked from behind Persivle.

He turned and looked at her "Andrea, say hello to your father"

So what did you think? Awesome. I am writing a music fic and need songs for all five knights and Arthur so if you have any please pm me! thanks

Dagger out.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I just read my last chapter and forgot to type who the shout out was to so here she is please follow her!

Amelia Avelin


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys we now have four followers? **WOW** thanks guys! now do we have any RWBY fans reading this? If you haven't watched it I highly recommend it. Any way if you have watched it I found a song from volume three called "I may fall" and it is awesome!

Song I am listing to - I burn remix from RWBY

disclaimer I own Andrea not merlin.

Chapter three

Arthur woke up just before the sun came up, at first every thing was hazy but when he could see the first thing he saw was the girl that had shot him. What was her name, oh yeah Andrea she claimed to be his daughter but he had his doubts he turned over to see Percivle sitting by a fire. Arthur sat there for a while before Percivle noticed that he was awake and asked

"How are u feeling?"

"Lousy" Arthur answered back

Percivle just nodded and turned to stare at into the fire once more before muttering

"She is going to kill me"

"Who is?" Arthur asked

"Huh oh nobody"

"No don't nobody me who is it"

"Gwen. Andrea wanted to go and see your "grave" and Gwen said no but she went anyway She takes a lot after you actually. We got attacked on the way back to Camelot she went off into the forest with three men on her tail and I suppose shot you while trying to find me. She is quite the fighter, and is quite good with meds to guise taught her quite well."

"She can fight? But if what you say is true she is a princess!"

"That didn't stop her she asked Gwen and Gwen said no then Andrea said because you were gone she wouldn't have you to protect her so she could train as a knight and become that person of protection"

" wait SHES A KNIGHT!"

Arthur yelled

"Yes and keep your voice down I just got her to lay down and get some rest"

"But she's a female and a princess she can't be a knight! She could be killed then Camelot won't have a an heir!"

Percivle looked at the ground when suddenly there was a crashing sound near by. Andrea sprung up sword In hand and looked around wildly

"What was that?" She asked quietly Percival answered just as quietly

"I don't know but it definitely was not an animal."

Arthur nodded and said

"Do u have an extra sword?"

Andrea nodded and threw him her spare and picked up her bow and quiver at the same time. She drew an arrow and mouthed

'Stay behind me'

Before quietly walking towards the place were the sound had taken place. When they reached a clearing she stopped and gasped saying

"They camped here!" She leaned down and waved her hand over the fire

"They left just 10 minutes ago."

"Who did" Arthur asked

"The bandits and by the look of it there are more then just a few."

hey guys thanks for reading I know this one is really short so I will post another chapter today.


	5. Chapter 5

since I love you guys I am posting another chapter today plus the last one was really short and plus I started writing chapter nine yesterday.

song I am listing to red like roses part II From RWBY

Disclaimer - I don't own merlin.

Chapter four

Arthur watched the girl as she expertly followed the bandits trail. Percival seemingly calm and bored kept one hand on his sword the other holding an apple as he nonchalantly ate it. When suddenly Andrea stopped and waved for them to come stand next to her. She stood above a steep embankment below stood a large army there banners waving in the wind as they tor Down camp and got ready to move.  
"There heading toward camlot!" Andrea whispered to his left  
"We have to warn your mother!" Percival said to his right  
"It will take days to reach Camelot!"  
"Yeah I know but what choice do we have?"  
"We could find you know who."  
"He's been gone ever since camland why would he help us now!"  
"BECAUSE we have him now!" Percival yelled ending the argument by pointing at Arthur  
Then suddenly Andrea sighed and looked broken when she looked up she had tears I her eyes  
"I need some air" she said stiffly before practically running off into the forest.  
"What was that about?" Asked Arthur  
"Your not the only person that went missing after camland."  
Replied Percival  
"What! who else went missing or died?"  
"Gwaine, and uh"  
"Gwaine and who!"  
"Merlin"  
"Wait Merlin is dead too!"  
"No we don't think so we just think he blames himself for what happened to you"  
"Of course he does stupid selfless cabbage head! We have to find him!"  
"Oh no you don't the three of us will go back you camlot when we get close we will send a message and tell sir Leon to come out he and Andrea can go find Merlin you can restore your wife to her original state."  
"What do you mean restore Gwen?"  
"She been well different ever since you died she cheered up some when Andrea was born but she is not the same."  
" okay that's a good plan but first let me talk to Andrea. Alone" Arthur walked In the general direction that Andrea had walked/ran. Soon he came to a clearing of sorts Andrea's sword was wedged in a tree and Andrea sat on the ground with her knees held to her chest her arms around her knees and her head rested on her knees from were he was he could see that she was quietly crying. Now Arthur wasn't very good at emotions it want something he could hit with a sword so it was hard to comfort someone he had just met and that had found out was his daughter to his wife whom he hadn't seen in 16 years.  
Arthur walked over and sat next to Andrea . He tried to remember what Gwen did when she was comforting someone then he remembered. He reached out and put his arm around her shoulders.  
Andrea tensed and jumped up. Arthur stood up muttering  
"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just."  
But she interrupted him  
"No it's okay" she smiled meekly and rubbed the back he her head." I'm just not used to having a father."  
"And I'm not used to having a daughter can we learn together?"  
Andrea nodded then started crying Gaian this time Arthur just drew her into a hug her tears wetted his neck were she had laid her head. A few minutes later Andrea withdrew from the hug. then all of a sudden out of no were. Arthur felt a spike of pang in his wounded shoulder and he fell to the ground.

thanks for reading. if you have ideas on how Arthur and Gwen should reunite then please say so in the review or pm me I would love to hear from y'all thanks dagger


	6. Chapter 6

By the way I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes I am not that good at finding them. Also the chapters will get longer as we go.

thanks

dagger


	7. druids and jason

div style="color: #454545;"strongHey guys,/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545;"strongso I didn't die like most of you probably thought I am not going to give you a bunch of crap about why I didn't post because why would you want to hear about that? Any way on to the story./strong/div  
div style="color: #454545;"strong-/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545;"Andrea and Percival kneeled next to Arthur who was unconscious./div  
div style="color: #454545;""We need medical help. Now!" Percival exclaimed /div  
div style="color: #454545;""I can try to call the Druids but what is Arthur wakes up he will hate me!"/div  
div style="color: #454545;""It's okay he's out cold!"/div  
div style="color: #454545;"Andrea close see her eyes and felt the thrum of power as her magic coursed threw her veins she then sent out pula after pulse asking for help from the Druids /div  
div style="color: #454545;"Soon she was tired and her magic was worn down when a man stepped out of the woods. He had a black cloak on and his face was hidden/div  
div style="color: #454545;""Andrea?" He asked/div  
div style="color: #454545;""Jason! Thanks the Gods this is well my father we foun him a yesterday and he has a wounded shoulder and I need the help of your best healers please! I beg you to help him!"/div  
div style="color: #454545;""Andrea Andrea it'll be okay we'll help him we'll fix him"/div  
div style="color: #454545;"He he beckoned and two men came out of the woods the picked up Arthur and stepped into the woods. Andrea just stood there shocked until Jason took her hand and led her after the men. /div  
div style="color: #454545;"One day later /div  
div style="color: #454545;"Andrea stood outside the healer tent waitin for Jason to emerge he had gone in to see how Arthur was before try sent her in. When he came out his face said it before he did/div  
div style="color: #454545;""He's lost a lot of blood and we are trying but he isn't we just have to hope we cen get through to him I. His mind to tell him to try for you for Gwen for camlot."/div  
div style="color: #454545;"Andrea felt tear well up in her eyes./div  
div style="color: #454545;""I can't lose him Jason! I just got him back I can't lose him now!" She let the tears fall as he stepped toward and held her in his arms and rubbed her back as he said in her ear /div  
div style="color: #454545;""We will fix him for you and for Gwen camlot needs him. Okay?" Andrea nodded and buried her face in his neck and cried softly till she fell asleep./div  
div style="color: #454545;"When she wool up she was still In her day clothes but was in bed Jason sat in a chair by her bed fast asleep. When suddenly a young girl burst into the tent startling Jason./div  
div style="color: #454545;""The healer says Arthur is improving ma am and says he will heal" Andrea stood and said to the girl /div  
div style="color: #454545;""Thank you"/div  
div style="color: #454545;"When she left she looked at Jason with the biggest smile on her face /div  
div style="color: #454545;""Thank the gods he's going to be alright!"/div  
div style="color: #454545;"-/div  
div style="color: #454545;"strongSo? what did you think? Please review and I have a poll on my account so please go and do that!/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545;"stronglater/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545;"strongdagger/strong/div 


	8. Chapter 8

So I hate to leave you guys in the dust, but I just started school and its a whole New experience for me since I have been homeschooled all my life up until this point. So here is the bad news

I am going to stop this story.

The good news

If I can get a beta I will start over.

So if anyone would like to help me in making an amazing experience for the readers then I would love it just please pm me and we can talk PMing me does not seal you into anything. so if you pm me and then decide that you don't want to that's fine I will take no personal offense to that.

Hope you all have a great day

Daggerandcloak1513


	9. Chapter 9

just so you know I have redone this story. It is called the coming of Albion. it is a lot better then this one and already has two chapters. Please go and read it!

thanks!


End file.
